


Confrontations

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel!Reader, Angst, F/M, a WHOLE lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: Based off a request for an angel!reader who is Castiel's sister. That's all I am gonna say about this.





	Confrontations

You had to sneak out of heaven to see him, even though you knew it wasn’t aloud but you couldn’t just abandon him. He is still your brother no matter what the other angels say.

So when the angels weren’t looking you quickly left and made your way down to Earth to find a vessel; which took you no time at all and you set off to find Castiel.

After about a couple of weeks of trying to find him, you were just about to give up and head back home until you bumped into him and the Winchesters.

“Y/N, is that you?” Cas picks you up and spins you around “How did you get out of heaven?”

You smile. “Well I kinda sneaked out when the other angels weren’t looking,”

You look over at Sam and Dean. “Hey my name is Y/N and I’m Castiel’s sister,”

You see that Dean looks at you in a concerned way but Sam grins. “So I take it you are an angel then?”

“Yes I am…Captain obvious…that is the right saying right?” You had heard a human say that before so you thought it was appropriate to say it now.

“Oh you are definitely Cas’ sister alright,” Sam laughs.

You tilt your head to the side like your brother usually would do.“Cas…that is short for Castiel right? I like it,”

About an hour later you are in, what they call, the bunker. You look at your brother again and you didn’t notice it before but you felt pain inside of him.

You see the Winchesters walk in and you go up to them angrily. “How could you?!?!”

Sam and Dean look at you with confusion and Sam opens his mouth to speak. “How could we what?”

You start to get even angrier. “Let him go through so much pain? I can feel it inside of him and it is killing him,”

Cas walks up to you “Please sister don't….”

You look at Cas then back to Sam and Dean and judging by their faces you realise they didn’t know.

“Oh…you two didn’t know,” you look down feeling upset that you were the one to tell them.

Sam and Dean shake their heads and run up to Cas and gives him a massive hug. “Why didn’t you tell us Cas that you were feeling that way?”

You see that Cas starts crying and he mumbles something that you can’t quite hear; which causes them to cry more.

“I’m sorry, brother I didn’t know that they didn’t know. I just sensed you were hurting and I thought they knew and was leaving you like that,”

Cas walks up to you and pulls you in for a hug. “Y/N, don’t apologise as I knew that I needed to tell them. Anyway, I want to say that I’m so happy you are here. I’ve missed you so much”

You smile. “I’ve missed you too, Cas and well since I’m here I was wondering if I could help you guys out on hunts,”

Dean walks up to you. “Do you know your way around a gun?” He crosses his arms and look at you.

You chuckle, grab his gun and run to the shooting range as you heard there was one in the bunker.

“Watch and learn,” you smirk as you shoot the gun a couple times and they hit the head every time.

You laugh and turn to face them; you can see that they all look shocked.

“I may be an angel but I know my way around a gun,”

Dean walks up to you and laughs. “Well then Y/N welcome to the Winchester family and it will be nice to have another angel around here,” He puts his arms around your shoulder while he pulls Cas in for a hug and you pull Sam in.

“Thank you so much, guys and I now know what Cas sees in you both,” you smile. “He used to talk about you all the time up in heaven,”

Dean raises his eyebrow and grins.“Well I’m shocked but happy to hear that. Right let’s go and see if there is a case,”

You all walk back up to the library and you kiss Cas on the cheek. “It’s brilliant to see you again, brother,”

Cas smiles. “Same to you, sister,”


End file.
